Getting Down on You
by kynigos
Summary: Sitting in a meeting bored out of her wits, Luka comes up with a rather risky idea to occupy herself with… -Gakupo x Luka/GakuLuka-


**'Getting Down on You'**

— _kynigos_

**Summary:** Sitting in a meeting bored out of her wits, Luka comes up with a rather risky idea to occupy herself with…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _VOCALOID_ or any _VOCALOID_s mentioned in this fan fiction; they rightfully belong to their respective owners. This is solely written for entertainment and no profit is gained.

* * *

"…_For our next project, we are thinking of developing a new VOCALOID_—"

_This meeting is so dull_, Luka thought, tapping an elegant index finger against the wooden table she occupied. They just kept droning and droning about things she didn't really care about. Why on Earth did they even need her presence there? For the past two and a half hours, all they did was talk about the projects they were working on and not once have they asked for her opinion.

Sighing, the pink-haired lady leaned on the palm of her hand, cyan eyes glancing around the room in boredom. She could see her boss, Crypton, jotting down notes effectively on his copy whilst the others followed suit—or perhaps it was Internet Co that started it and Crypton took this as a challenge?

Yamaha was proposing something about a new VOCALOID Engine. Honestly, Luka couldn't care less since it didn't concern her. She was a VOCALOID, yes, but she wasn't an android like some of them such as VY1 Mizki and VY2 Yuuma. She was one hundred percent human, flesh and all, and if they thought of installing a chip or something like that to her larynx… Well, there certainly would be Hell to pay.

Luka sighed once more. _I'm so bored…!_ The young woman now regretted ever coming to this meeting; why couldn't she have just made an excuse like Miku, Rin and Len? Luka could've been in her house right now, relaxing in front of the telly and getting a decent sleep from who knows how long she'd last slept properly.

Sighing she spotted a certain purple-haired young man across from her, looking equally bored. A sudden thought occurred to her and, checking to see if anyone was paying attention to her—and they weren't—Luka silently and carefully ducked down underneath the table and crawled her way towards her unsuspecting victim. It wasn't as if they would notice her absence with the way they seemed _so enthralled_ with the topic being addressed at hand—at least, hopefully, they wouldn't. If they did though, they probably would've thought she went to the toilet for a quick break and would be back soon.

It wasn't that hard reaching her target, aside from dodging a few sets of legs so as not to alarm them of her presence.

Feeling mischievous, Luka reached out a hand and gently caressed his thighs. She saw him jump from his seat, arousing the attention of the people in the room, and assured them it was nothing—that he was merely startled by the thoughts plaguing his mind—after seeing the young woman crouched underneath his table.

Gakupo narrowed his eyes, a look of suspicion crossing his features and began to blush when Luka winked up at him suggestively, an index finger resting upon her lips in a gesture to tell him to be quiet. He nervously glanced around the room then glared down at the imposing woman below before scooting his chair closer to the table in an act of concealing her from view of everybody else.

Licking her lips wet, the pink-haired woman knelt before Gakupo and began to unbutton his trousers and open his fly. She caressed the hardening organ tissue, blushing when she felt it twitch ever so slightly at the contact.

To be honest, she had never done this before. She had never been with anyone before—man or woman—and so Luka was a bit clueless as to how to commit a sexual act (she had seen a couple of people at it during her undercover missions albeit she had never had a first-hand experience until now).

Shaking slightly, and swallowing her saliva, Luka indicated for him to move a bit so she could bring his boxers down. Once he's done so, Luka was greeted by the sight of his… manhood.

The young woman blushed harder than ever, her heart thudding painfully and loudly in her chest. All the blood was rushing to her face and Luka felt like she could faint any time soon.

It was… mighty impressive, to say the least. Honestly, she wasn't expecting him to be… this big or long for that matter.

Biting her lower lip, the pink-haired woman held the warm, stiff flesh in one hand and leant closer to take a whiff of it. Well… it certainly smelt like flesh and a little bit of sweat. She wondered how people could get off with these things?

Feeling her curiosity piqued, Luka began to trace down the erected tissue, her fingers ghosting the sensitive flesh. She cupped his scrotum with one hand and held it firmly—albeit not tight enough to cause Gakupo some discomfort—before letting it fall from the tips of her fingers.

Luka trailed her fingers from the underside of his impressive length up to the head where it was most desired. She could feel the stickiness forming and something akin to arousal began to bubble up somewhere inside her. She could feel her own body getting ready for the sexual intercourse that she doubt could happen in their current situation.

Slowly, Luka brought her face close to the young man's hardened manhood. Like her fingers, she licked her way up from the base of his cock to the head, pink hair curtaining her face as she did so. She glanced up at him to see him watching her with a darkened gaze and Luka could feel herself get even more… stimulated.

The young woman ran her tongue all over his erection, cyan eyes drooping in pleasure. She nipped the tip ever so slightly and delighted in the little noise he made.

She massaged and stroked his shaft, licking and nipping every now and then. God, she never knew what she was missing.

Stopping for a bit, Luka withdrew from him to stare lustfully into the eyes of her lover. She tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear and, with a teasing wink, went back to her earlier ministrations only this time she took his shaft in her mouth.

Luka moaned at the contact and began to alternate between sucking, running her tongue around his manhood or doing a little bit of both. Luka brought a hand down between her thighs to caress herself. She had never masturbated before and even the little contact of her own hand against her womanhood was making her shudder from the pleasure. She stroked herself whilst alluring the purple-haired man, mindful of the noises she made. They were still, after all, in a room full of other people.

Luka began to suckle at his tip, her grip growing increasingly tighter, she bobbed her head up and down whilst stroking him. She continued to stroke and pump him until she felt his release (and heard the strangled noise behind his throat) and tasted the salty and bitter substance that was his essence.

Panting, the young woman let Gakupo go and slumped as noiselessly as she could on the hard floor. She couldn't swallow his cum and so it was left dribbling over her shirt. She brought a hand up to capture some of the liquid and clean her mouth.

From above the table, she could hear concerned noises from the people in the meeting, asking if there was something wrong with Gakupo.

With a smirk, Luka cleaned herself as effectively as she could with the wipes and handkerchief she carried in her pocket—very conveniently, if she did say so herself—and went back to her seat. None of the people in the room noticed she was gone and so she amusedly watched Gakupo deal with them until the meeting was adjourned.

As they were all leaving, Luka passed by Gakupo and placed a folded note in his palm. She whispered huskily close to his ear, "Later~" and walked out of the meeting room, leaving the purple-haired rooted to his spot.

* * *

**A/N:** Just some PWP (Porn Without Plot) taken from my role-playing blog and ship blog on Tumblr. It was edited a bit but I may have missed some mistakes. Honestly, I wasn't even going to post this here but then… stuff happens—or _people_ happen—and that's why it's here. Mind you, I'm taking a huge risk here posting this here. I may delete it since this is considered MA and FFN doesn't provide that rating.

Well… Uh… I guess that's it…? This is my first written smut so it might not be that good… ^^;


End file.
